Hay amores
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Hay amores para todos los gustos. Amores fraternales, amores locos, amores tristes, amores posesivos. Luna Lovegood entiende bien de eso. 3: Luna siempre es inefable, pero con algo de alcohol encima, ni se imaginan. Luna/Theodore. Para nisaly R
1. Ágape

Ágape: Amor incondicional 

_Eres bálsamo, eres droga, eres lanza._

_Eres todo y eres nada._

No debería quererte, _y, sin embargo, te quiero._

Porque pasas a mi lado y ríes, y tu risa es en mis oídos como el sonido de miles de cascabeles. Porque pasas a mi lado y sonríes, e inclinas la cabeza, y en tus ojos hay un brillo imperceptible, e inexplicablemente delicioso.

Porque pareces de humo, pero eres de fuego, y eres de tierra.

Porque eres de otro, porque esperas, porque lloras, porque sufres.

Porque no puedo evitar estremecerme cuando te introduces de noche silenciosamente en mi cama_- sólo los dioses saben como- _y te aprietas contra mi cuerpo murmurando que lo quieres, que lo extrañas, que lo necesitas.

Porque él tiene razón y, _oh__ dioses, _tu cabello huele a flores.

Porque no se puede pretender que no te consuele, que no te abrace, que no te acaricie, que no te adore, que no te quiera.

Porque no puedo evitar acompañarte hombro con hombro- _piel con piel- _en las aventuras en las que arriesgas tu vida- _en nombre de él, pero conmigo. _

Porque no se puede pretender que no quiera darte mi vida y más- _si pudiera dar más- _por tan sólo volver a verte sonreír, por devolverte todas esas sonrisas que él te ha robado.

Porque, no puedo evitar apreciarte por encima de todas las cosas, porque, si algo te sucediera, no quedaría nada de los pobres despojos en los que ya has convertido mi coherencia- _si alguna vez la he tenido, la perdí en el preciso momento en que el primer rizo pelirrojo me hizo cosquillas en la nariz._

Porque hay amores que son incondicionales, que no esperan retribución, que no esperan _nada._

_Porque eres fuego, eres vicio, eres sarna._

_No soy nada, pero lo eres todo. _

_--_

El Ginny/Luna es adicción. Bah, Ginny/quien-venga, es adicción. Dios, debo volver a escribir Harry/Ginny _antes de que sea demasiado tarde. _**Nota: **Las próximas dos historias serán Luna/alguien-más –seguramente Neville y Theodore Nott.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. Philia

Philia: Consuelo

Porque Luna sabía perfectamente que ella y Neville sufrían de exactamente el mismo mal.

Porque era evidente, era mágico, era natural y era razonable- razonable definido tanto en la visión cotidiana del mundo como en la visión _Luna Lovegood-_ que no hubiera ser vivo capaz de escapar a sus encantos.

Ginny Weasley era puro fuego, y el fuego atrae a las mariposas como la sed al agua. Luna se sabía perfectamente una mariposa, y, sin nada de despreciativo en esa opinión, consideraba que en la naturaleza de Neville había algo que lo hacía asemejarse también.

Ginny Weasley los había envuelto a los dos en su manto de adoración ciega.

Pero si había noches trágicas en las que Luna clamaba clemencia a ese dolor que le perforaba el pecho- sólo algunas noches, porque Luna tenía la filosofía de que, todo lo que nos sucede, pasa por algún motivo, y que nada de lo que nos pide el alma puede ser ilícito- por lo general agradecía todas aquellas cosas buenas que ese amor desgarrador le había permitido conocer. Y no pensaba, precisamente, en compartir tan sólo unas migajas de la vida de Ginny. Pensaba en Neville.

Porque Luna sabía perfectamente que dos almas que se consuelan por el sólo hecho de sufrir al unísono y entender el dolor del otro, se hermanan para siempre.

Porque para Luna, era invalorable que Neville no la comprendiera, pero que pusiera todo su empeño en intentarlo, que Neville la escuchara, que Neville la consolara.

Porque Luna sabía que eran diametralmente distintos- ella, soñadora y mágica; Neville, escéptico y realista-, pero eso los convertía en mellizos antitéticos- sin riesgo de fratricidio-, y no en antagonistas.

Porque Luna creía fervientemente no sólo en las hadas que crecen bajo las rocas moradas en Australia, sino también en que la vida era rigurosamente justa, y que por ende, _no hay mal que por bien no venga._

Si Ginny era un ácido que le corroía hasta las entrañas, Neville era el bálsamo perfecto para sanar esas heridas. Y sabía que la relación era recíproca y perfecta.

Luna confiaba en que el amor enfermo por Ginny se le evaporara algún día- aunque no ponía demasiada fe en ello-, pero sabía perfectamente que Neville- _compañero, apoyo, amigo incondicional, hermano-_ nunca se iría. Y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

--

Aunque a veces nos guste creer lo contrario, la vida _si_ es justa.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	3. Eros

Eros: Euforia

Luna Lovegood no solía tomar alcohol- si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado a Hermione Granger, era porque la rubia tenía el sistema nervioso naturalmente alterado, y no le era necesario exacerbarlo con drogas artificiales.

Aunque Luna sufría de muchos defectos, no padecía de _rinocerontia__ (1) _No iba a tomar alcohol por el simple hecho de que todos lo hicieran. Pero si Luna no era susceptible a las masas, era susceptible a muchas otras cosas. Por eso, cuando el ambiente era distendido y chispeante, cuando se sentía verdaderamente a gusto, no podía decirle que no a una Ginny que se acercaba a ofrecerle una bebida con las mejillas arreboladas- mientras con la otra mano mantenía alejado a Harry, que intentaba _evitar la catástrofe_ a toda costa.

Porque si Luna naturalmente no tenía pelos en la lengua, cuando tomaba alcohol se volvía decididamente _inefable_- _hilarantemente deslenguada_ hubiera dicho Ronald Weasley si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado.

Pero quien más aborrecía- o adoraba- esos trances- ¿afortunadamente?- esporádicos, era Theodore Nott. Porque aunque fuera un Slytherin peculiar, con un pensamiento muy propio y muy independiente, le había costado sangre y lágrimas admitirse enamorado de una Ravenclaw un poco- bastante- desquiciada. Por si eso fuera poco, era reacio a las demostraciones de afecto, especialmente en público.

Pero cuando Luna se pasaba de copas- lo cual sucedía indefectiblemente  si comenzaba a beber; ni ella ni Ginny habían aprendido a hacerlo nunca- y en lugar de pregonar la existencia de animales de espanto elucubrados con su padre en noches de aquelarre- a Theodore no le engañaban, no había otra forma de que pudieran imaginar _esos bichos_- le anunciaba a cualquier ser que se moviera- y a algunos que no se movían, también- con voz estentórea y estridente, que amaba con locura a _Deodore__ Bot, _el joven no podía hacer otra que suspirar e intentar resignarse. Porque era _vox__ populi_ que estaba por llegar el momento en que Luna lo estrechaba contra una pared y le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla _a la vista de todos_- porque Theodore estaba _demasiado ocupado_ como para percatarse de que Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido hacía horas, Ginny estaba _demasiado borracha_ como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera manosear a Harry, quien estaba _demasiado ocupado_ como para procurar que su novia no cayera en un coma etílico irreversible, y Gabrielle y Neville sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

Y cuando llegaba ese momento, se planteaba para Theodore un gran dilema- mantener la compostura, o abandonarla, y ejercer sobre Luna un vector pasión que provocara que el momento bipolar de esa tensión sexual fuera cero. Porque cuando la observaba apenas a centímetros de su rostro, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados, era evidente que el suyo- _el de él; el de ambos- _era un _amor que quería poseer._

_--_

_(1) _Es necesario haber leído _Rhinocéros_de Eugène Ionesco para poder comprenderlo. Digamos que es una metáfora del fenómeno de masificación en el hombre

Y se terminó esta historia estrambótica. Le tengo mucho cariño, aunque eso no sea compartido.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
